The Sleepover
by N.e.R.d.2.1
Summary: After Eleven and Mike have their first sleepover, they can't control themselves anymore. It all starts when Eleven catches Mike doing something that she wasn't suppose to see. Rated M for smut.
1. The First Sleepover

**The Sleepover**

So hey guys. This is my first fanfic that I've written so I hope that you don't find it _that_ bad. Please let me know in the comments what you think and give me any suggestions on what you think should happen after.

* * *

The Mindflayer was gone, Eleven was out of hiding, and the gate was closed. Only now can Mike and Eleven really spend time together. They have been dating for 7 months now.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Eleven was invited to watch a movie by Mike at his house. She was also going to spend the night there as Hopper was too lazy to pick El up so late at night.

'Mikeeeee please can we watch a romance movie, pleaseee. We always watch your nerdy movies all the time, please can we just watch something I choose for once. Please Mike.'

'Fine El, we can watch whatever you want to watch this time, but it has to be a nice movie, not a boring cliche love story, okay?' Mike was a bit annoyed as he had a sci-fi movie already planned for them to watch, but he didn't mind because it was for El. He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed some of his mom's VHS tapes that had romance movies on them. He returned to the basement and showed El what he had.

Eleven chose a movie, one that she though would be nice and Mike put it on to watch. As the movie played Mike and El were cuddled up on the floor with a blanket, their legs slightly intertwined and Eleven's head resting on Mike's shoulder. Mike and El used to do this at least 3 or 4 times a month. It became a tradition for the two. It was nice for them to spend time just alone as a couple without the rest of their friends there.

About halfway through the movie Eleven looked at Mike and gave him a small kiss, but he pulled her towards him and gave her a passionate kiss, and she parted her lips allowing him to enter her mouth, their tongues' danced together. _They had learnt new ways of kissing more intimately than their normal kiss at the snowball,and El enjoyed it more._

Their kiss started to deepen and this became a fully fledged make out session, Mike ended up on top of Eleven and they were still kissing. They'd only ever done kissing, nothing more than that, not like the things El sometimes saw while she was watching movies. She'd asked Mike once what the people in the movie we're doing and he said that they were doing sex, El still didn't understand much because she only started going to school for about 6 months now and health class was a bit confusing. Hopper did give her a little talk about the birds and the bees, but she liked asking Mike to explain things like this because he'd explain it in away she could understand.

They made out for about 10 minutes now and Mike was still on top of El, their tongues twisting together, El had her hands gripping into Mike's curls while Mike's hands were on her thighs, which she was quite enjoying.

As they were kissing El started to feel something poking her in her stomach, she felt it earlier, but now it was really distinct, El felt it a lot while they were kissing and it came from Mike.

She decided to ask him, she pulled away from the kiss looking at Mike, his lips a bit swollen from that intense make out sesh. 'Mike, umm, what's that in your pants that's hard and keeps poking me in my stomach?' Mike got up on his elbows. 'Uhhh one second I just need to go to the bathroom, you carry on with the movie I'll be back just now.' Eleven was confused,she always had her thoughts about what it might've been, but she never really knew exactly what it was. She'd asked him once before, but he just shrugged off the question so she thought maybe it was just nothing or he was shy or uncomfortable.

But today she wanted to know what it actually was, she didn't know whether to be worried about it, or whether it was normal. She got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom, the door was slightly ajar, and she peeked through and saw what he was doing. And she was a bit shocked. Mike was standing holding his penis which was now long, hard and standing up. So that's what it was she thought to herself. He spat into his hand and moved his hand up and down it quickly, she was surprised how big it was, it looked about 7 inches long to her. He looked like he was really enjoying it. He was moaning while he pleasured himself. I want to make him feel like that, El thought to herself. 'El….uuuhhh…yes El, make me cum,' Mike moaned. El was getting aroused as she watched Mike. 'Uhhh yeah….oh El I'm gonna cum, uhhhh ELLL!'

El watched as a white goo erupted from his penis, and covered his hand and penis.

El quietly went back and sat down. Mike returned 2 minutes later. 'How's the movie going?' 'It's really nice, why didn't you _come_ quicker Mike, I would've liked that more.'

El had a plan, Mike was going to cum, but it'd be by her hand. The movie finished and El turned towards Mike and got on top of him, she gave him a passionate kiss then slowly moved down his body looking him, straight in the eye. Mike gulped. 'I saw what you were doing Mike, the way you moaned my name, the way you came, and now it's my turn. El undid the drawstring of his sweatpants and pulled them off. 'El what are you doing?' 'I'm giving you what you want.' She could already see the defined shape of his hard penis and pulled of his boxers too. She grabbed it and started moving her hand up and down, reenacting what he did earlier, she spat onto his penis and continued jerking him. 'Oh El…yessss, make me cum.'

El felt confident, she sped up and Mike moaned even louder, he had to cover his mouth. Mike knew he was getting close. El carried on jerking him. 'El, El, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna CUMMM!' El watched as white goo oozed out of his penis and onto her hand.

'Uhh El, I love you so much,' Mike said still recovering from the strongest orgasm he ever had. 'We need to have more sleepovers Mike,' El said seductively, and she just walked away. Mike just lied there, dumbstruck, damn he loved this girl.


	2. Movie Magic

**The Sleepover**

 **Chapter 2- Movie Magic**

Ever since their _special_ _sleepover,_ Eleven got more and more dirty, dirtier than ever. And Mike liked that, she would talk dirty with him, she would give him more handjobs, they would touch each other in places they were not touched before. Eleven's new naughty behavior threw Mike over the edge.

* * *

It was one of their monthly movie nights again, they were just going to watch at Mike's house, but Mike wanted to surprise El and take her to the cinema to watch one. So he saved up money, having to give up going to the arcade for 2 months, but it was for El, and he'd to anything to make her happy. El had only been to the the cinema once before, so Mike figured she'd really enjoy it, and he had a real special surprise for her, one to repay all the gifts she'd given him. And boy would she enjoy it. _Lick lick_.

* * *

It was a Saturday evening and as planned, El came to Mike's house, with a backpack containing pajamas and clothes for the next day, they did this often so Hopper just lets El and Mike have sleepovers, he figured Mike's parents were home all the time, so what could the two even get up to together, but boy was he wrong. El was surprised to see Mike standing with his bike at the basement door'. 'Hey El,' Mike said as he gave her a loving kiss. 'Mike are you going somewhere?' 'No, _we_ are going somewhere, leave your bag inside and get on,' Mike said as El did what he told her to. She got on Mike's bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. As they rode on El kept on asking Mike where the hell he was taking her, but all he said was, 'you'll see,' bored out of her mind El reached out and started rubbing Mike's dick through his jeans. 'El, what are you doing? Stop it! We're in public, people will see.' El just ignored him and carried on rubbing him, she could instantly feel his dick harden, 'El stop it!' Mike was getting flustered, and started to moan, the more El carried on, the harder it got for him to carry on riding the bike. They were starting to pull up into the town and more and more people were there. 'Unless you tell me where we're going, I won't stop,' El said devilishly. Mike wanted to release so bad, but then he'd cream his jeans and everyone would see the wet patch. 'Fine, fine, I'm taking you to the cinema, just stop now otherwise I'll cream in my jeans, you can do this later.' 'Well was that hard?' El said to him. 'And thanks for taking me to the movies Mike, I love you,' she said as she gave him a kiss on his neck.

They pulled up at the cinema and Mike was sure to pick a boring movie which he was sure, no one else would watch, he wanted the place all to themselves, in order for what he had planned for El.

Mike heard some seniors at school talking about things they did to their girlfriends to pleasure them, how they'd finger them and eat out their pussies, Mike instantly knew that he had to try that out on El. She always gave him handjobs and made him come, and now Mike wanted to do the same to El, he wanted to pleasure her, he wanted her to scream his name out in pleasure, and in an empty cinema, this was the time to do it.

Mike and El went into the movie and began watching, El noticed that Mike was acting a bit weird, he was always looking back at the door, fidgeting with his hands, he had restless legs. El knew something was up.

The truth was Mike didn't know whether he could actually give El an orgasm, he was nervous and was trying to remember exactly what he heard those seniors saying to each other. Also he kept on looking back worried that someone would walk in and see what they were doing. But Mike was going to do it, she gave him so many orgasms and now it was her turn for that.

About 30 minutes into the movie, when Mike was sure that no one else would come in, he pulled El in for a passionate kiss, and she kissed back, their tongues danced together and Mike could taste the sweetness of Eleven's mouth. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear seductively, 'I have another surprise for you.' He got up and stood in front of her and got down on his knees. El immediately knew what he was going to do to her. Mike spread her legs open and lifted up her short dress. What he could see now was her lacy black underwear with a pink bow on it. Mike savored the sight of it. 'Have I ever told you how much I love your body El,' Mike said as he kissed the inside of her thighs. El was already starting to get wet from Mike's teasing. Mike continued kissing the inside of her thighs slowly moving towards her lacy underwear. Mike's face was now directly in between El's legs, just in front of her panties, he put his face to her underwear and took a deep sniff. The smell coming from Eleven's pussy was intoxicating. Her underwear were soaked from all the wetness coming out of her pussy. Mike took his hand and rubbed El's underwear. El got even more wet, all she wanted for Mike was to eat her out, his teasing was too much for her. 'Mike stop teasing, just lick me already,' El said as she let out a soft moan.

Mike got more confident seeing the way she was reacting to him, and slowly took her wet panties off, he tucked them in his back pocket, just for him to keep for himself. El's pussy was so god damn sexy, he could see how wet she was and immediately put his face right in. He buried his face deep into El's pussy. El moaned load, full of pleasure wanting to burst out. Mike rubbed his tongue on El's clit and she moaned even loader, so Mike sucked her whole clit and while he did that he inserted two fingers into her pussy, fingering her. El was over the edge, never have felt like this before, she cried in pleasure, moaning Mike's name. He sucked on her clit and inserted another finger into her pussy, Mike's 3 fingers went deep into El's pussy and she knew she was getting close, 'Mike I'm gonna cum!' El moaned. Mike removed his fingers and pushed his face and tongue as deep into El's pussy as he possibly could. He rubbed her clit with his fingers while he face fucked her. 'Mike, I'm CUMMMING!' El pushed Mike's face against her pussy, wanting to cum hard. And as she screamed, Mike's whole face was covered in El's pussy juice's as it gushed out. Mike loved the taste of her pussy, it tasted like ambrosia to him. El's legs went like jelly and she threw her head back, this was the best she ever felt in her entire life. Mike licked all of El's pussy juices off his hands. 'Fuck Mike, this was the best surprise I've ever gotten in my life,' she said, trying to regain her breath.

'Come on,' Mike said as he grabbed El up, 'this night is not over yet.'

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Well that's it for chapter 2. Let me know in the comments what you thought about it, and also comment what you think should happen in chapter 3.**


	3. The Night's not over Yet

The Sleepover

 **Chapter 3 -The Night's not over Yet**

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm so sorry guys it's literally been forever since I've posted a new chapter. I actually totally forgot that I was even writing a fanfic lol. Will try to update more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

'Come on,' Mike said as he grabbed El's hand, 'the night is not over yet.'

Mike pulled El gently through the empty seats and out the cinema, though El was having a bit of trouble walking as her legs still felt weak from Mike making her feel the best she's ever felt in her entire life.

As they walked out the door El's eyes hurt from the change of light. She looked over at Mike and saw that the area around his mouth was still covered in her shiny delicious pussy juices, and she instantly got a dirty idea on what to do.

'Hmm Mike...you've got a little something on your mouth,' she said said to him pointing her fingers to indicate. 'Why don't I help take care of that,' she said with a smirk.

She pushed him against the nearest wall and slowly started licking away at her pussy juices left on Mike's face. She gave Mike a long messy passionate kiss, so that they could both taste the nectar of El's pussy.

'Ah El, the idea of you tasting your own pussy turns me on so much. I just want to finger you until you cum so I can taste more of that sweetness.' Mike told Eleven.

Mike was so horny at that moment, that he completely forgot that they were still in the cinema, and he immediately stopped El. 'El let's go back to my house, remember it's a sleepover, so we've got the whole night to have some fun, and maybe minus a few pieces of clothing.' he said to her while winking. 'Ugh but I just want to make that white stuff come of of you again and make you feel like how I did...but fineee let's go,' El replied whiningly.

* * *

On the way back to Mike's house, El had to abstain from giving Mike a handjob right there on his bike. She was really excited to get back to his house so that she could make him feel nice. She wondered herself where all these naughty ideas were coming from, but from the minute she and Mike had their first sleepover, those naughty thoughts wouldn't go away.

When they arrived, they sneaked into the basement, careful not to wake Mike's parents. They always had their sleepovers in the basement so that Mike's parents didn't hear them if they got up to anything _bad._

'Okay El I'll go into the bathroom and to change into my pjs, and you and can change out here,' Mike told El.

'Don't worry Mike, you can change out here, I don't mind,' El replied seductively. She undid the zip of her dress and dropped it down her body. She wasn't wearing any panties, as Mike kept them with him after he ate her out. Mike stared at her curvy body and oogled the delicious wet folds of her beautiful pussy. She then reached behind her body and undid the clasps of her lacy bra, as it fell to the ground El's round amazing boobs sprung out, Mike hadn't seen El fully naked before, and now it was the most perfect body he had ever seen. He just wanted to suck El's pink perky tits and eat out her pussy. Seeing El completely naked was making him hard as a rock and it was getting unbearable in his tight jeans.

'Aww why don't I help you undress Mike,' El said as she started walking towards him. His mouth was practically watering by then. She got up to him and took off his t-shirt, Mike started to work out and so he had abs, which were irresistible to El. She started planting kisses on Mike's chest, giving his large pink nipple a kiss and massaging the other with her hand, she sucked slowly on them which made Mike moan, she did the same with his other nipple and started moving lower down his body. Mike was enjoying this a lot, but just wanted El to grab his dick and make him cum, but El wanted to tease him more.

When she reached down to his jeans, she undid his belt buckle and pulled down his jeans. El could see the shape of Mike's hard sexy dick outlined in his tight underwear. There was a little patch on his underwear from precum leaking from his dick. Mike was practically begging for El to give him a handjob by now. El slowly pulled down Mike's underwear and his 7 inch cut dick sprung out and hit El on the cheek, smearing a bit of precum on her face. El wiped it on her finger and decided to put it in her mouth to taste. It tasted amazing to her, sweet and just delicious. And she had to have more of it.

'El please, I can't take this teasing anymore,' Mike whined.

'Oh don't you worry Mike,' El replied devilishly.

And with that she pushed Mike down onto the floor and took his 7 inches into her mouth and started sucking his dick. Mike was so startled with pleasure, that he nearly came right that moment. He let out a deep moan. El continued sucking on his dick, going further down his length each time.

'Ah fuck El, make me cum,'

El could taste all Mike's yummy precum oozing out of his dick as she carried on sucking him. Mike grabbed on to El's head and pushed it down his length. Mike was moaning louder and louder. He could feel that he was getting close to cumming. This was the best Mike had ever felt, way better than the handjob El gave him.

'El I'm gonna cum!'

And hearing that, El went as deep down Mike's dick that she could, just as Mike cummed. His warm cum shot deep down the back of El's throat, El swallowed all of it. And it tasted even more amazing than Mike's precum. El took Mike's dick out her her mouth and licked any drops of Mike's delicious cum that remained. Mike was practically panting, this was the best orgasm he's ever gotten, and was still trying to process all of the pleasure that he felt.

'Oh my fuck El, that was the best I have ever felt in my entire life, I love you so much.'

'I'm glad you liked it, I love you too Mike.'

The two then got dressed into their pjs and got onto the mattress together and started spooning, Mike would've loved to lick El's delicious pussy again, but they were both so tired from their intense orgasms, that they immediately fell asleep as soon as they lied down.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think in the comments. And I would love if you could give me any suggestions on what you want to happen in the next chapters.**

 **Xo**


End file.
